triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Logs
The logs are listed chronologically, with the newest one at the bottom. Please check our characters page if you need more details about the characters involved in each scene. * Hyrule Castle - The guards and Princess Zelda: An unexpected visitor appears in the Spirit Temple through a portal. Wounded, he is taken to the Gerudo Fortress, where Nabooru learns that he is a Terminian who risked his life to go to Hyrule and ask the Hero of Time for help, and a castle guard is sent immediately to inform Princess Zelda. This scene starts when the guard enters the Princess' chamber to inform her that Ganondorf has taken over Termina. * Gerudo Fortress - News from Termina: After hearing about Ganondorf (see previous log), Princess Zelda arrives to the Gerudo Fortress with Link to talk to the Terminian visitor. The two decide to send a group lead by Link to investigate, but something happens as they are about to leave... * Ikana Valley - Riju's pledge and the raise of the guardians: Riju, Gerudo matriarch, visits the King of Evil to pledge her tribe's loyalty. Edu also reports to Ganondorf about his progress in stopping Link and his group, and even though he wasn't as successful as he would have liked, he has an ace under his sleeve... *Gerudo Territory - Einion's Bachelor Party: A last hurrah before wedding bells toll for Einion the blacksmith and Lady Xu. A tent on the Flying Carpet is prepared by the Pirate so no laws of either territory can be broken. What happens on a flying carpet over a giant pit of quicksand, ''stays ''on a flying carpet over a pit of quicksand. * Shadow Temple - The Soul-Reaping Machine: A group of adventurers has gathered around John to help him recover Ruscov's soul from the powerful wizzrobe Dorjan. They venture into the Shadow Temple to discover what Dorjan's evil plot is. * Hyrule Field (primarily) - Night Flight: Ganondorf arrives from Termina and casts Hyrule into permanent night, then proceeds to assault Hyrule Castle. The guards and other residents of Hyrule Castle Town who escape the carnage flee toward Kakariko Village, but danger lurks in the field along the way. * Yiga Clan Hideout - Establishing the Yiga: The newly-formed Yiga clan gets settled into their hideout and learns a bit about how things are going to work around here. * Lost Woods (primarily) - The Tome of Earth-Shaping: Daray leads a band of Yiga in search of an ancient artifact holding the power to reshape the land. * Hyrule Field (primarily) - Kentas and John Ambushed In the Field: After hearing a commotion in Hyrule Field near Kakariko Village, Kentas and John head out to investigate and run into trouble. * East of Ikana Valley - The Fate of Esava's Village: Having been freed of Ganondorf's curse through death and resurrection, Esava returns to his home village, with Tommy Twiggins tagging along. They find only heartbreak and danger there. * Hyrule Castle - The Triforce of Courage: Ganondorf attempts to obtain the Triforce of Courage from Zelda.